1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a controller driving apparatus of an electric vehicle, and more particularly, to an apparatus for driving a controller of an electric vehicle, when the electric vehicle is started or charged at low or high speed
2. Description of Related Art
With the economical development, a demand for vehicles has rapidly increased. As the demand for vehicles has increased, waste gas discharged from vehicles is becoming a main factor of environmental pollution. Therefore, the reduction of waste gas emission of vehicles has been requested, and much research has been conducted on the development of vehicles capable of reducing waste gas emissions.
Furthermore, the increase of international oil price and the exhaustion of natural resources are accelerating the development competition of alternative energy sources.
According to such a trend, car makers of every country are keenly competing to develop a next-generation vehicle. There is an electric vehicle at the final destination of the competition.
An electric vehicle refers to a vehicle which operates by using electricity as a power supply source. An electric vehicle typically has a battery mounted therein, which may be charged as a power supply source, and is operated by using power supplied from the mounted battery. Also included therein is an electric motor which operates along with the battery as essential components. The electric motor is driven by electricity to operate the electric vehicle, and the battery supplies electricity to the electric motor.
As a method for charging such an electric vehicle, a method of charging the electric vehicle with household electricity is typically utilized. In effect, however, to increase the mileage of these electric vehicles, the capacity of batteries used in these electric vehicles should be enlarged. However, this also means that the charging time inevitably must also be increased as well.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.